Hurt Lovers
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: They were two hurt lovers


**Hurt Lovers **

**I know this is evil but I couldn't help it… **

**I turn his alarm clock off; I locked the doors, I text Shane and Jason and told them that Nate won't be in and I even made sure I planned the whole day. I know he doesn't like taking time off work but I wanted to show him what it really feels like to have a day off for once in life, I know he will probably wake up and scream at me for doing this but he needs it. **

**Haha…Even Shane, Mitchie, Ella and Jason thinks it a good idea. I once threaten him that I wasn't going into work and he nearly had a heart attack but I took the day off and all he did was whine and beg me to do some work, the gang found this quite funny. But what I didn't find funny was that he only took time off for our wedding and our honeymoon to the Mexico. **

**My parents weren't happy with Nate at all; being my husband, my dad thought I would never see him but I re-sure my dad and told him that I do work with him. My mom was quite relaxed about him and his life but she didn't trust him. Nate dad doesn't like me but Nate made it clear that he marrying me and no one else but his mom seems to like me, she invited me into the family with no mouth or a warning to look after her son. **

**I was only doing this because I think he really needs it and he needs a different life because 2 weeks ago; he had a massive go at me for being late for the award show and I said that I was having problems and to chill out. He also hates it when he late for things and when I make him late; he has more a fuss. **

**I went downstairs and rang Mitchie. **

"**Hey Mitch" **

"_**Caitlyn…Hi, how's it going?" **_

"**He not awake yet" **

"_**Wow…Have you made him breakfast?" **_

"**Nope…I'm waiting for him to have a heart attack first" **

_**Mitchie laughs along with Shane, Jason and Ella. "Do you really think he'll get upset?" **_

"**Knowing Nate … He will" **

"_**Are you worried that he'll shout at you like he did at the award show?" **_

"**A little but that what makes us perfect" **

"_**Yes…There won't be a day where you and Nate won't fight over something so silly and small" **_

"**I better go … Have fun" **

**I hung up the phone; I look around the kitchen and start getting things out for breakfast until I hear a scream and a bang on the floor. **

"**CAITY" a voice shouts. **

**I grin and continue to cook breakfast. Then I hear footsteps down the stairs and coming into the kitchen; I turn my head to look at him and smile. **

**He shakes his head. "No…No, wipe that smile off your face" Nate warned, coming towards me but I step back. **

**I wasn't worried that Nate would hurt me but I didn't like being near him when he was mad and upset because I never know what he would do. **

"**What's wrong?" I asked, stupidly. **

"**Oh you don't ask me that Caitlyn" He answered, looking at his watch. "I'm late for work; you're late for work…"**

**I cut him off. "It one day of fun and happiness, Nate" **

**He sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked. "I don't do days off" **

"**Well you can't get out" I answered pushing him out of the way. **

"**What do you mean I can't get out?" He questions, grabbing my arm. **

"**Nate…Please just do this one thing for me" I beg him. **

"**No…Let me out now" He said. **

**I turn the fryer off and push him away from me. I stormed off upstairs and lock myself in the toilets and just cry. It was only an hour later; I hear footsteps and a knock on the door, I got up to unlock the door and let him in. **

"**Caitlyn…I have to go" He said. **

**I shake my head. **

"**I'll have a day off on Sunday with you" He responded, kneeing down on the floor with me. **

**I chuckled. "Don't be so stupid Nate" I said, wiping my tears away. "Sundays are days off" **

"**Just give the keys" He replied, harshly. **

"**No" I spat. **

**Nate sat on the floor with me. I just let out a sigh. **

"**Why do you have to fight with me everyday Caity?" Nate asked, putting his head into his hands. **

**I look at him. "I don't choose to Nate" I answered, quietly. "I want to see my husband" **

"**You see me everyday at work, we eat lunch together, and we have dinner together …What more do you want from me and my image?" **

"**Nate…" I said. **

"**Just let me out Caitlyn" He replied. **

"**No" I nearly cried. "I sometimes wonder if I married the wrong brother" **

**He looks at me. "Yeah…I sometimes wonder myself" **

**I can't believe Nate just said that to me. I got up and left the bathroom; I stormed downstairs and I phone Mitchie. I was now crying my eyes out. **

"**Mitchie" I cried. **

"_**Caitlyn…What's happened?" **_

"**He doesn't love me Mitch…" **

"_**WHAT?" **_

"**He had a right old go at me for locking him up … He thinks I've married the wrong brother" **

"_**Has he hurt you?" **_

"**No but it wouldn't surprise me if he does" **

"_**Hang on…Shane wants to talk to you" **_

**I let out a sigh and notice Nate was standing in the door way. "Hi Shane" **

"_**Can I please speak to Nate?" **_

"**Yeah sure" **

**I pass the phone to Nate; who took it off with me. "What do you want?" **

**I sat down on the table; just letting tears fall down my face and notice Nate wasn't very happy at all. **

"**No…I just want to go to work and do my job…Sundays are days off for me" **

**I got the keys out of my pockets and threw them on the table. "GO" **

"**Thank you" Nate said, picking them up. "I'll see you all at work" **

"**I'll tell you what Nate…Why don't you take these as well" I said, pulling my rings off and throwing them across the room. **

**Nate shakes his head and hangs up the phone. **

**We both got into work. I notice Shane, Jason, Ella and Mitchie was already there; waiting for us until Shane spoke. **

"**Running a bit late" Shane jokes. **

**Nate got to Shane face. "You know what…It not even funny" **

**We all got to the studio and I sat down in the chair and Shane started talking again…**

"**You don't even care that Caitlyn took the rings off" Shane started. **

**Nate looked at lyrics that he written down. "Her choice…By law, we are still married" He said, looking up at Shane. **

"**You're going to lose her if you're not careful" Jason responded. **

**Nate shakes his head. "She thinks she married the wrong brother anyway so what does it matter?" **

"**HA" Shane laughs. "I don't blame her … You're brother, Josh would probably show her a real good time" **

"**Yeah … Probably" Nate responded, looking at the lyrics again. "Considering his beats his wife" **

**I folded my arms and looked at Nate. "Are we going to get on with our work or just sit here and discuss your brother life?" **

**Nate shot a look at me. "Oh so you are still talking to me then?" **

"**God" Shane said. "Why on earth did you two get married for?" **

**Nate muttered underneath his breath. **

"**Oh I didn't quite hear that" Shane replied. **

"**I LOVE HER OKAY" Nate shouted, leaving the room. **

**Everyone looks at me. "I don't love him…I'm going home" **

"**Oh Caitlyn…" Mitchie said. **

"**No Mitchie…I'll see him when he comes home, I just want to be on my own" I responded. **

**Nate came back in the room and notice I was about to leave. "Where are you going?" Nate asked. **

"**Home" I answered. **

"**You can't go home" Nate said. **

"**Well I am so move" **

"**No" **

"**MOVE" I shouted at Nate. **

**Nate moves out of the way and left the room.**

* * *

**I sat on the sofa; eating ice-cream and just letting tears fall down my face. I was getting texts messages off Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Ella even Nate had texted me at Lunchtime. I didn't reply; I just continued to cry and eat ice-cream. **

**I had considered about cheating on Nate but I know I wouldn't because I really did love him more than this earth. I had considered about divorcing him but I know I wouldn't because my life just wouldn't be complete without him. I know Nate won't cheat or divorce me because he says he loves me more than everything in this world. **

**I fell asleep before I felt kisses on my cheek; I open my eyes slowly, noticing Nate was kneeling on the floor, looking at me with a smile. I smiled back weakly and sat up. **

"**Hey" He whispered. "It's 5pm" **

**I nodded; pushing the covers off me and sitting up probably and Nate sat next to me. I was fully awake to notice Nate probably. I didn't say anything until Nate broke the silence again. **

"**Do you want me to go?" He asked. **

**I shake my head. **

"**I'm sorry" He said. **

**I nodded. **

"**Please…Say something Caity" Nate responded. **

**I stood up and left the room. I go into the kitchen and get the box of pills out; I notice Nate was in the doorway, looking at me. I popped my pill and put the box back and got myself a glass of water to take it. **

"**Don't take it" Nate said. **

**I stopped and look at Nate with confusion. "What?" **

**He got closer to me. "Stop taking it" **

"**Don't be silly Nate…I'll get pregnant if I don't take it" I said. **

"**Are you ever going to have a baby with me?" He asked. **

**I looked at the pill and then at Nate. "You really think it the right time to have a baby?" **

**Nate nodded. "Yeah…" **

"**Nate…We fight everyday and after today I'm so sure if you actually want to be with me" I answered. **

**He shakes his head and gets the box out of the cupboard and takes the one I had in my hand off me and he washes them all away. **

"**NATE" I shouted, trying to save one.**

**When they were all gone; I looked at Nate. **

"**What did you do that for?" I asked. **

"**You been on that dam pill since we got together which was 6 years ago…I think it time you stopped and let us build our family" Nate answered. **

"**Nate…I'm 23 years old, I'm not even ready to have a baby" I argued. **

"**So you're ready to get married but not to have a baby?" **

"**I just don't think we should until we know what to do about us" I answered. **

**Nate shakes his head. "Please Caity" **

**I shake my head. "No Nate" **

"**I love you Caity, I seriously do" Nate says, kissing my lips. **

**I push him away and go to the bedroom**

* * *

**I woke up the next morning to find the bed not empty; I see a sleeping Nate. I look over at the time and it was saying 9:10am in the morning; I didn't know whether I should wake him up or not but that was too late to answer because the phone rang and Nate woke up.**

"**Ahh…Who is ringing at this time of the morning?" Nate groaned. **

**I leaned over to answer it. "Hello" **

"_**Caitlyn…its Shane, is Nate there?" **_

"**Yes, he is Shane" **

**I gave the phone to Nate who took it harshly. "What Shane?" **

"_**Dude…Where are you? It is 9:20 in the morning…Were all waiting for you" **_

"**Do you not take the hint that I'm not coming in today?" **

"_**Oh right….Well this is embarrassing" **_

**Nate sat up and spoke. "Look…Take two days off, I need to spend it with Caity, and we need to do a few things so take two days off" **

"_**WOOHOO…GUYS, GO HOME…Take care of her Nate"**_

**Nate sighed. "Thanks Shane" **

**Nate handed the phone back to me and I put it down on my bedside table. I looked over at Nate who was looking at me with sad eyes but I smiled weakly. **

"**What's wrong?" I asked. **

"**I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday…I do love you through" Nate answered. **

**I nodded. "I know" **

**Nate smiled. "Come on, let's get dressed" **

"**Why? Where are we going?" I questioned. **

"**Well we need to do the food shopping" Nate said. "Then we need to sort this out" **

**I looked at the pill box. I sighed but just nodded. **

**We both got dressed; Nate was sat at the breakfast bar on his phone but when I entered the room he put it away. **

"**Sorry…Force of habit" Nate said. **

**I smiled weakly. "It's okay…You ready to go?" **

**Nate nodded. We both left the house and got into the small sport car; as Nate drove, he took one hand off the steering wheel and held my hand, and he was holding it tight. The car journey was quiet but when we got all parked up to go shopping; Nate spoke. **

"**Please…Put your rings back on please" Nate begged. **

**I nodded and put them back on. I didn't really want the press, questioning mine and Nate marriage if it was over or not, I did certainly not want them spreading rumors around and I didn't want Nate to think that I didn't love him anymore. When we were finished with the food shopping; Nate informed me that we had a photo shoot today for the OK! **

**When we got home; we packed the shopping away and sat at the table with my pill box in front of us both. I could see Nate didn't know how to start this conversation, I didn't know how to start it either but I knew it needed to be discussed. **

"**So…" I said. **

"**Yeah…" Nate replied. "Um…We really need to talk about this Caity" **

**I nodded. "I mean I can honestly say that were not ready for this Nate" **

"**But we are Caity" Nate responded. "Like I said last night, you been on these for 6 years and I would have thought since we got married, you would have stopped this and let us start our family" **

**I sighed. "It not that I don't want to…Just I don't know if we should just yet" **

"**If that's what you really want then I'll respect your wishes" Nate said. **

**I smiled and gave him a hug.**

* * *

**I was sat in the studio with Nate and Shane who were both arguing about the album but I really wasn't paying any attention because only 4 weeks ago, I didn't take a pill and since then I haven't been taking it and now I have a late period but I dare tell Nate yet. Mitchie and Shane had only made the news to everyone that they getting married; Yes I'm shocked with that one as well, I thought they would be married before me and Nate but no.**

**As I watched Nate argue with Shane; I just wondered what sort of father he would actually make to our little baby. I know he would make a good one because he loves his nieces who are 4 and 2; he so good with them but I doubt he would with ours but then it completely different. Shane left the room and Nate looks over at me. **

"**You okay?" He asked. **

**I nodded. "Yeah…Just got a lot on my mind" **

**Nate sat down in front of me. "What's wrong Caity?" **

"**I think I might be pregnant" I whispered. **

"**How can you be through?" He asked. "You're still on the pill"**

"**I haven't been taking it for 4 weeks, well I forgot to take it and so I thought I leave it till my next period which I haven't had, I'm late Nate" I answered with a slight tear coming down my face. **

**Nate nodded. "I don't know what to say really…" **

"**I made a doctor appointment for tomorrow after lunch if you want to come" I said. **

"**Of course I'll come Caity…You could be pregnant" Nate replied. **

**I smiled weakly and gave him a hug. It got to the next day and we were both sat in the clinic; waiting to be seen, Nate was just doing some work on his phone and I was sat there, impatiently and nervous and Nate didn't seem to care too much. **

"**CAITLYN BLACK" **

**I looked at Nate who smiled at me; we both stood up and followed the Nurse into this small room. I sat down on the purple chair and Nate just sat in the chair near the bed. The doctor came in the room like 5 minutes after us. **

"**Hello Caitlyn…How can I help you today?" **

**I swallowed and looked over at Nate. "I think I might be pregnant" **

**The doctor looked confused. "Are you sure?" She asked. "You're on the pill" **

**I nodded and she started typing on the computer. "Ah…I can see you haven't order your last lot, did something go wrong?" **

**I shake my head. "No I missed a pill 4 weeks ago and I thought I would stop taking it then restart after my period, which hasn't happened yet" **

"**Right…Let not get ahead of ourselves" The doctor said. "How are things going with your session with Doctor Helen?" **

"**I haven't actually seen her" I answered. **

"**Okay…Well would you like me to contact her and put an end to the sessions?" **

**I nodded. "Yes please" **

"**Right well go and pee in the pot and were do some bloods today as well" The doctor said, giving the pot. **

**I took it and followed the Nurse. I returned after 5 minutes and Nate smiled weakly at me; I know he was getting worried when the doctor was testing my wee and the nurse was doing my blood work but Nate phone went off and he stood up to leave the room. **

"**Sorry I have to take this" Nate excused himself from the room. **

**I just let out a sigh and the doctor smiled. "How are things between you and Nate?" **

"**I don't know" I answered. **

**She nodded and sat back down in her chair and I went to sit back in the purple chair. "Right…Are we waiting for Nate to return or do the results now?" **

**I stood up and open the door to find Nate still on the phone and he shakes his head. I just roll my eyes and slam the door closed. **

"**Do the results" I said. **

"**Right well I can confirm that you are pregnant and are most likely 4 weeks gone" The doctor responded. "I'll set everything up for the midwife to come and see you and the scan will be at 12 weeks" **

**I nodded. "Thank you" **

"**No problem…I want to see you again in a fortnight Caitlyn" **

**I nodded and left the room to find Nate still on the phone. He looks at me with a worry in his eye. **

"**Yes…" Nate said. "Yes, I'm very aware that it can't be done but it going have to be…" **

**I leaned against the wall while listening to Nate discusses work on the phone. "Yeah well I can be in for 3" Nate paused. "No I'm all done with the doctor now…No it's fine, Caitlyn understands" **

**I sighed and shake my head. I could feel Nate eyes on me and disappointment that I didn't understand his phone call was important but when Nate hung up, he looked at me. **

"**Well…How did it go?" He asked. **

**I nodded. "I'm 4 weeks pregnant" **

**All I saw was a big grin on Nate face and he lifting me up then kisses me passionately on the lips. "I love you" He whispered. **

"**I love you too" I whispered back. **

**We got back to the studio to find everyone waiting in the café for us to say if were pregnant or not; I had accidently let it slip to Shane and Mitchie that I might be pregnant, they were both shocked that me and Nate were trying. As we entered the room; Mitchie smiled at me. **

"**I'm pregnant" I said, smiling. **

**Mitchie ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Oh my god…I'm so happy for you both" **

**When I and Nate got home; he made me sit down and rest while he made dinner for us both so I decide to go on my Twitter account and put it out that I'm pregnant but when I saw Nate ex girlfriend, Dana Turner was pregnant with her man that she had been with for 2 years I was totally put off the idea. **

**She was only 9 weeks gone but I didn't want people thinking I was copying her. When Nate came in the room; I closed the laptop down and Nate smiled at me. **

"**You okay?" He asked. **

**I nodded. "Yeah, was going to twitter about our pregnancy but I think I might wait a couple of weeks before we do that" I lied. **

**Nate sat down next to me. "It always best to wait till your 12 weeks so from now on I want you to take it easy till then" Nate said kissing my lips. **

**I nodded. "I'll be alright" **

"**No Caity …I mean it, I don't want anything to harm this baby or you and one sign of stress, I will not be too happy" Nate replied. **

"**I can't hide away in here Nate" I responded. **

"**You won't be…Your still come to work but I just don't want you doing anything that going to stress you out like the Award show, I think you should stay home for it" Nate said. **

"**No I want to come" I argued. **

"**No Caity…You're staying here" Nate argued back. "Final decision" **

**I shake my head as Nate left the room.**

* * *

**The next couple of weeks…I had gone back to see the doctor and she wanted to keep seeing me every 4 weeks and keep check of the baby. Like she asked me about the Award Show and I told her that I didn't go because Nate didn't want me to be under any stress but when Nate did go, he went alone. **

**Rumors were already going around that I and Nate were splitting up and the divorce papers were already on the table but Nate went mad and made everyone clear that we weren't getting divorced or having a breakdown in our marriage. But I wasn't far off from being 13 weeks pregnant; Nate has decided that he didn't want to tell the press till I was at least 25 weeks gone but I made it clear to Nate that they should know or they going to keep asking questions. **

**The relationship wasn't going so well after I found out I was pregnant; Nate went back to his old ways, he always went to work for half 8, he never takes anymore days off to spend with me and the unborn baby. Before I got pregnant; Nate was taking time off work to spend with me but I now sometimes wonder if he only did that so I would fall pregnant with his baby but I'll never know. **

**When I got to 12 weeks; Nate kept arguing and begging me not to tell the press, I finally agreed and didn't tell anyone about my pregnancy. I sometimes wonder if Nate was ashamed but then why he be ashamed, were married and we have a home together. We finally told my parents and his parents about the pregnancy but they all wondered why the pregnancy wasn't out to the world yet but Nate keeps saying he doesn't want any stress on me or the baby. **

**As the weeks go on…the arguments with Nate were getting a bit too much for me to handle; I kept asking Nate to take time off work to spend with me and unborn baby but he kept telling me about the upcoming tour and new album needed to be done. I was replace at work; I wasn't producing the music anymore, Nate thought it was best I go on my maternity leave now, I did try and argue that I would be alright if he didn't put any stress on me but the argument ended up Nate staying out all night. **

**But one day, I decide to go baby shopping without Nate, I ended up taking Shane because Mitchie was on tour, Jason was doing something with Ella and Nate was busy at the studio so I took Shane along with me. **

"**What do you think?" I asked Shane. **

**He nodded his head as he was looking at baby books. "God…I can't wait to have my first baby" Shane replied. "I didn't know pregnancy could involve so much work" **

**I laughed. "Have you and Mitchie been talking about it then?" **

**Shane shakes his head, sadly. "No…She won't go there Caitlyn" **

**I smiled weakly. "Why has she put the wedding on hold through?" **

"**She wants to do the tour and then get married…I don't understand where it went wrong Caitlyn" Shane said. **

**As we continued to walk around the shop; we finally finished and Shane took me home. He helped me pack it all away and I offered him a hot drink. **

"**How are things between you and Nate?" Shane asked, taking a sip of his coffee. **

**I shake my head. "He won't tell the press anything, he expects me to stay at home and be mother and housewife" I answered. "You know I might be pregnant but I can still do everything I want to do with my time" **

"**He worried…It his first time, he doesn't know what to do or how to act around you" Shane responded. **

"**I know" I said. **

**Shane smiled at me. I leaned over to give Shane on a peck on the cheek but our lips met; Shane pulled me closer and knocked the hot drinks onto the floor, sitting me on the table. Shane and I carried on kissing passionately, we were like this for a good half an hour before we broke apart and I took Shane hand and took him upstairs. **

**The next couple of weeks were getting more and more stressful for me because Nate found out that I went baby shopping without him and instead took Shane. Mitchie was a bit annoyed that I took Shane but she understood that I needed help. I and Shane decided to tell no one about what happened a few weeks ago because we both know that would headline news. **

**When I got to 20 weeks pregnant; I finally revealed on Twitter that I was 20 weeks gone with Nate baby. I made it clear that we weren't getting divorced and that nothing was going on between me and Shane. Nate had ago at me for putting it all over Twitter and Facebook but I argued with him that they were going to find out as soon as I popped. **

**But one afternoon, I hadn't been feeling too well and I asked Nate to come home and take me to the hospital but he said that he was too busy so I had decide to take myself to the hospital but as I was going down the stairs, I passed out and fell down them. It was only when I woke up to see that my bump was no longer there and to see a very upset Nate, sitting next to me. **

"**What's happened?" I asked. **

"**Caity…" Nate said, standing up and taking my hand. **

**The doctor came in the room. "Caitlyn…How are you feeling?" **

"**Where's my baby?" I asked. **

"**Caitlyn, you were bleeding too much" The doctor explained. "Had you been feeling okay?" **

**I shake my head. "No I had been feeling quite poorly" **

"**You lost blood and the baby heartbeat failed to come back…We don't know how long you were pass out for but Nate came home to find blood and you passed out at the end of the stairs" The doctor said. "This can be known as a miscarriage because you were only 20 weeks gone" **

"**I want to go home…" I said, with tears falling down my face. **

"**I would like to keep you in for the next 24 hours" The doctor responded. "You had quite a nasty fall" **

**I nodded but when the doctor left the room; I turned to face Nate. "I hope you're happy" I replied harshly. **

"**What…" Nate cried. **

"**If you had come home like I asked you to, none of this would have happened" I revealed. "Go Nate…I don't want to know" **

"**Caity…I'm sorry" Nate said. **

**I shake my head. "Go home Nate…Go back to the studio, do whatever makes you happy" I responded, taking my rings off. **

**Nate took the rings and left the room.**

* * *

**The next couple of days...I got let out of the hospital; I decided to go home and get a few things while Nate was at work. As I got a few things; I got stopped in the tracks and saw that the spare room door was open; I walked slowly towards it and open it. **

**It was a mess; girls things everywhere. **

**It only hit me then that Nate had been letting some girl stay here while I'm not in the house, he obviously wasn't having affair with her because she was in the spare bedroom. I look around the room to see what girl was staying here but it wasn't long before the girl came in the room in just a towel and her hair was dripping wet. **

**I looked at her closely; it was Nate sister-in-law. **

"**Andrea, what are you doing here?" I asked, folding my arms. **

**She shakes her head. "Josh…" **

**I nodded. "Please…Don't go on anymore" **

**There was a big pause before she broke the silence. "I need to get dressed" **

**I nodded. "Oh sorry…Um do you want anything to drink?" **

"**No its okay" Andrea said. **

"**Okay…Well I'll be downstairs" **

**She nodded as I left the room. I walk down the stairs; I could see Nate managed to get the blood strains out of the carpet unless he got new carpet but knowing Nate, he would have had the carpet redone. I walk into the kitchen and see that it dead tidy as I made a drink for myself; Andrea comes down the stairs and joins me in the kitchen. **

**I could tell Josh had been beating her again…I remember Nate saying that he beats his wife. **

"**So how is Josh?" I asked, sitting down at the table. **

"**It's over Caitlyn…" She answered, sitting down with a glass of orange juice. **

**I nodded. "What did he do this time?" **

"**I found out, he was having affair with my best friend" Andrea said, tearfully. "It has been going on for 7 months" **

"**Oh my god…I'm so sorry Andrea" I responded. "So what brought you here?" **

"**I rang Nate after a big argument blew off between me and Josh" Andrea answered. **

"**Where are the girls?" I questioned. **

"**Out with Nate…" Andrea said. "He not been to work for days" **

**I smiled weakly then Andrea continued to talk… **

"**He misses you Caitlyn, he didn't know you were that poorly" Andrea responded. **

"**Not the point Andrea…I was 20 weeks pregnant and he didn't think to come and see if the baby was okay" I said. **

**Andrea had a half smile on her face. "It all new to him and maybe he wasn't thinking but he hasn't been to work, he been asking Shane and Mitchie about you…"**

"**I know…" I replied. **

**Andrea just nodded. "Talk to him" **

**I sighed. "I will in my own time…Right now, I've got bigger problems" **

"**Yes…You and Nate have been headline news for the last few days…Nate told the news and the press" Andrea said. "I haven't seen him cry so much in his life, he knows now" **

"**He knows what?" I asked. **

"**He knows for next time" Andrea answered. "Unless you're planning on divorcing him" **

"**No…" **

**Andrea nodded. "I better get ready…Nate will be back with the girls in an hour" **

**I smiled. "Thanks Andrea" **

**Andrea left the room. I stood up and put my cup in the dishwasher; I made my way out to the hallway, picking all my stuff up and leaving the house. As I was leaving; I notice the press was everywhere but I ignored them and got into my car. **

**I returned to work after having 4 weeks off for my recovery because apparently Nate had said that I was going to need it but when I did come back, everyone was showing sad but also happy faces but when I got to the studio; I see Nate standing there with papers in his hands, talking to Shane and Jason. **

"**Caitlyn…" Jason said.**

**He walked over and gave me a big hug. "Good to see you back…" Jason replied. **

"**Yeah…Feels good to be back" I responded giving Shane a quick hug. "Nate" **

**Nate gave a quick smile. "Caitlyn…" **

**I let out a quiet sigh and sat down as the boys continued to talk about the upcoming album but then Nate spoke to me. **

"**Caitlyn…The album is coming out very soon, do you think you could finish it or would you like Amy to finish it?" Nate asked. **

**I was shocked that Nate had actually got Amy to come in and do the album. "Let Amy finish it, I don't want to change any sounds" I answered. "I'll work on something else" **

**I looked at Nate face and he was speechless. "Right…Okay, um great, I'll let Amy know" **

**I smiled weakly and left the room. I know who Amy was; she has a crush on Nate and Nate did like her back at Camp before he found out about my feelings but I didn't let this all get to me. I saw Amy and she was dead pretty. She had blonde with brown highlights, it was long but not too long, she always wore short skirts with a see through top. You would never find her in jeans, skinny jeans, jeggings or leggings and especially not tracksuits. **

**She was always careful with her figure. She never been fat in her life but she was dead pretty; always had make-up on, perfume always smells nice and she was always smiling. But I walked passed her and she just smiled at me. I just walked into the lunch room and sat with Mitchie, Shane, Ella and Jason. **

"**He got Amy working on the album?" I asked Mitchie. **

"**You weren't here to helps us finish it Caitlyn" Shane answered. "We had no choice, even Mitchie and Ella had a problem with it" **

"**I would have came in and helped you guys" I said. **

"**Nate didn't want you to because he knew you needed time for recovery" Jason responded. **

"**Look it done Caitlyn…"Shane let out. "It final" **

**With that; Shane and Jason left the lunchroom. I never went back to the studio unless I was helping out with Amy but I had to help Amy because she was finding it hard to finish it off by herself as Jack got sick and couldn't finish it so Amy asked me. **

"**Thank you so much Cait" Amy said, smiling. "Look the boys have taken a break but I thought it would be nice for you to help us" **

**I nodded. "Yeah…It's fine Amy" **

**As we sat down; we got it all set up and the boys had come back. **

"**Caitlyn…"Nate said. "What are you doing here?" **

"**Amy needs help" I answered. **

**Nate nodded. "Take it easy" **

**I decide to pull Shane to aside and ask him in quiet. "Does he know?" **

"**No" Shane whispered. "I wouldn't do that to you and I wouldn't do that to Mitchie" **

**With that; I let Shane walk off. I just let out a sigh and got on with my work but as we worked I saw the way Amy and Nate were being with each other all the time but I just ignored it most of the time but when I had walked out of the room and come back in like a few minutes later, I saw Nate and Amy in a passionate hug with each other and Nate was whispering things to her. **

**I was lucky that they hadn't seen me but I quickly walked back out of the room. I just let a few tears down my face; I couldn't believe Nate had moved on already. I walk back in the room with my head high and saw that they were apart but I notice something on Amy neck. **

"**Is everything okay?" Amy asked. "You look pale" **

"**I'm fine" I lied. **

"**Cait…" Nate said. "I know fully well when you're lying" **

"**Nate…I am fine" I lied again. "I'm just tired" **

"**Go home" Nate whispered. "Take as long as you like" **

**I was in shock that Nate was telling me to go again. I let out a sigh. "You know what…Yeah I will, I'll just go and work for a different company, shall I Nate? You obvious you don't want me here at all" **

"**Caitlyn…It not like that at all" Nate said. **

"**No I'll tell you what it like Nate…" I responded. "I lost your baby and now you don't want me, you haven't even bothered to even send me divorce papers and already have another girlfriend…I quit" **

"**Caitlyn…" Nate replied, grabbing my arm. **

**I pulled it away. "I QUIT NATE" I shouted. "Have a nice life" **

"**Caity…" Nate whispered. **

**I got my stuff and left the studio.**

* * *

**I had divorce papers in front of me as I sat in Starbucks…I was meeting Nate here after weeks of seeing him, I got the divorce papers all set up and ready for us to both to sign. I saw Nate coming in and getting himself a drink; he spotted me and came to sit with me. **

**There was a silence for a good minute before Nate spoke…**

"**Caitlyn…"**

**I showed him the pen and lightly push the papers towards him. "Sign it..." **

"**I can't Caity…" Nate whispered. "And I won't" **

"**I saw you all over Amy…I saw the love bites" **

"**She was a mistake" Nate tried to say. **

**I shake my head and let out a big sigh. "How many times have I heard that from Jason and Shane mouth…You know you're the last person I would expect this from because you're the most mature one in the band but your not, you're just like Shane and Jason on the quiet" **

"**I didn't sleep with her Caitlyn…I swear" Nate said. **

**I nodded. "I believe you" **

"**You do?" Nate asked. **

**I nodded. "But I still want a divorce Nate…I can't handle it anymore" **

"**Fine" **

**Nate picked the pen up and signed on the dotty line; when he was done, he looked at me and smiled weakly. **

"**Done" Nate responded, taking his wedding rings off. "Have a nice life" **

"**You too" I said. **

**With that; Nate got up and left Starbucks. I looked at the papers where Nate signed it and he actually signed it. 6 years wasted, we got together, we got married, we had our baby taken from us and now divorced. Now I promise myself after all this that next man that comes along will be the one and will be worth everything.**

* * *

_**2 YEARS LATER….**_

**It was the biggest night of any bands life tonight because it was the most important Award Show but I was tempered not to go because Nate Black but I had to go and I had to show the world that I was moving on with my new man; Daniel Stern. He wasn't famous but he was rich and he was the most amazing person I had ever met. **

**I met Daniel like 4 weeks after my divorce was final with Nate but I saw Nate had moved on with Amy Pops. Those two are actually married now and were planning to have a baby but Amy was finding it hard to get pregnant; which I was kind of happy about but I was sad at the same time because after my miscarriage, I found out I could never carry a baby full term. I would get to 20 weeks and miscarry; Mitchie and Ella had offered to carry a baby for me but I said no but I found a man that already has kids but he has said he doesn't want anymore. **

**But tonight was a sad night for me because we lost our baby and Nate seems to have forgotten but I've gone into work and I found a very grumpy Nate. **

"**Nate…What's wrong?" I asked. **

**Nate shot me a glare. "Just…Just don't even go there Caitlyn" **

**I sighed. "Don't you dare take it out on me…I'm having a bad day as well" **

**Nate shakes his head. "How can you be having a bad day?" **

"**You are such a jerk" I whispered. "The baby" **

"**Oh so you do remember?" Nate asked. **

**I nodded. "Yes and it breaks my heart every time knowing that I can't carry a baby full term" I answered, tearfully. **

**Shit. Nate didn't know and he wasn't supposed to know. But I looked at his face when I came out with it and he was shocked. **

"**What do you mean you can't carry full term?" **

"**The baby will always die before 20 weeks Nate" I said. **

"**Caity…" **

"**Its fine Nate…I'm over it" I lied. "It breaks my heart but there nothing anyone can do" **

"**I'm sorry" Nate whispered. "I love you" **

**I nodded. "I love you too" **

**Nate pulled me for a hug but I started kissing his lips but he didn't push me away, he continued. **

**Later on…I was at the award show with Daniel, Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella and things were going really well until Nate and Amy made a scene but we all tried to move on and forget about it because Nate and Amy were always making a scene by arguing and throwing things at each other. I decide to watch Nate argue with Amy. **

**I was getting a bit worried that Nate was turning into his brother, Josh. I don't ever remember Nate throwing things at me or arguing with me in Public; we only argued once in public but I was asking for it and Nate was embarrassed because I was drunk and I couldn't walk. I could feel Nate looking over at me but as the argument was nearly over; Amy walked off and Nate just went to the bar. **

**I walked over to him and he looks at me. **

"**What?" He asked. **

**I shake my head. "She doesn't deserve that" **

**Nate shakes his head. "You don't know the half of it Caity…" **

"**What that suppose to mean?" I asked. **

"**She been seeing someone else for months" Nate answered. "Hint why we argue all the time" **

"**Divorce her…She not worth it" I said. **

**Nate looked at me. "I couldn't do it again Caity…Our divorce was hard enough but doing it a second time would be harder" Nate whispered. **

**I nodded. "Understandable but you can't stay in an unhappy relationship" I replied. **

"**Like you are" Nate responded, pulling me closer to him. **

**I push him lightly; making sure no one saw it. "Don't Nate…I love you but I can't, we have so many problems I couldn't do it again" **

**Nate got closer and closer to me and whispered in my ear. "You'll never love Daniel like you love me" **

**I carefully look around the room and saw Daniel laughing and chatting away with Jason, Ella, Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber. I look at Nate in the eyes and he smiles at me. **

"**Bye Nate" I whispered, walking off.**

* * *

**I laughed as I kissed him on the lips again. **

"**Stop it" I laughed. **

"**You know you like it" He said, smiling. **

**I smiled. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss but we broke apart after 2 minutes; he looked at his watch and sighed. **

"**I have to go" He says. **

**I nodded. "When will I see you again?" I asked. **

"**Soon, I promise" He answered kissing my lips. **

**As we left the room; I had left the hotel before him. I drove to the studio; when I got there, I notice he was already here before me. I smiled. **

"**Hey" I said. **

"**Hello" Nate replied, smiling. "How are you?" **

"**I'm good thanks you?" I asked. **

**Nate nodded. "Yeah…Better now you're here" **

**I blushed and sneaky leaned in for a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for a great afternoon" I whispered, walking off. **

"**No problem" Nate calls out. **

**I was stood in the crowd with Mitchie, Ella, Amy and Daniel; everyone was waiting for Connect 3 to come on the stage and perform the new song. I had got a text of Nate saying that the song will make me think more about us. **

**I knew what he meant. We had been arguing a few weeks back about coming out as a couple again but I said no because of Daniel, I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want the kids seeing me in public about cheating and for Amy, Nate wasn't too bothered about her at all finding out. But when they did come on the stage, I looked directly at Nate and he looked at me. **

**Everyone was screaming. I shake my head but he spoke anyway. "Hey guys … This new song is for Caitlyn Gellar, my ex wife" **

**I could feel everyone looking at me; I kept eye contract with Nate. **

_**When the words that you wanted to say**__**  
**__**Are all coming out wrong,**__**  
**__**When you burst into tears,**__**  
**__**Though you're trying so hard to be strong,**__**  
**__**Ohhh**__**  
**__**We're standing in,**__**  
**__**Along the fire,**__**  
**__**Trying to make two wrongs right,**_

_**Flashback... **_

"_**I love you Caity..." Nate whispered. **_

_**I looked at him but didn't waste anytime and pulled him for a passionate kiss and it got more heated up when Nate picked me up and sat me down on the desk and started undoing my clothes and I undone all Nate clothes.**_

_**We were both breathless after 20 minutes. **_

"_**I Love you Nate" I whispered back. **_

_**End of Flashback...**__**Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers oh,**__**  
**__**Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up no,**__**  
**__**Think of it**__**  
**__**You can't just let it go,**__**  
**__**You gotta try,**__**  
**__**You gotta try,**__**So when all that you ever believe**__**  
**__**Comes apart at the seams,**__**  
**__**And when all of the bridges you build**__**  
**__**Are washed away in a stream,**__**  
**__**Ooooh,**__**  
**__**Whatever comes,**__**  
**__**It's not the end,**__**  
**__**We gotta fight,**__**  
**__**And take a stand**__**Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers oh,**__**  
**__**Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up no,**__**  
**__**Think of it**__**  
**__**You can't just let it go,**__**  
**__**You gotta try,**__**  
**__**You gotta try,**__**  
**__**Hurt Lovers, hurt so bad and then**__**  
**__**Find something, to make things right again**__**  
**__**It don't matter who wins out in the end**__**  
**__**You gotta try,**__**  
**__**We gotta try,**__**  
**__**Even when you lose hurts,**__**  
**__**And you played your last cards,**__**  
**__**You know,**__**  
**__**You know, you know**_

_**Flashback...**_

_**I had divorce papers in front of me as I sat in Starbucks…I was meeting Nate here after weeks of seeing him, I got the divorce papers all set up and ready for us to both to sign. I saw Nate coming in and getting himself a drink; he spotted me and came to sit with me. **_

_**There was a silence for a good minute before Nate spoke…**_

"_**Caitlyn…"**_

_**I showed him the pen and lightly push the papers towards him. "Sign it..." **_

"_**I can't Caity…" Nate whispered. "And I won't" **_

"_**I saw you all over Amy…I saw the love bites" **_

"_**She was a mistake" Nate tried to say. **_

_**I shake my head and let out a big sigh. "How many times have I heard that from Jason and Shane mouth…You know you're the last person I would expect this from because you're the most mature one in the band but your not, you're just like Shane and Jason on the quiet" **_

"_**I didn't sleep with her Caitlyn…I swear" Nate said. **_

_**I nodded. "I believe you" **_

"_**You do?" Nate asked. **_

_**I nodded. "But I still want a divorce Nate…I can't handle it anymore" **_

"_**Fine" **_

_**Nate picked the pen up and signed on the dotty line; when he was done, he looked at me and smiled weakly. **_

"_**Done" Nate responded, taking his wedding rings off. "Have a nice life" **_

"_**You too" I said. **_

_**End of flashback **_

_**We're standing in,**__**  
**__**Along the fire,**__**  
**__**Trying to make two wrongs right,**__**Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers oh,**__**  
**__**Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up no,**__**  
**__**You gotta try,**__**  
**__**We gotta try,**__**  
**__**Hurt Lovers, hurt so bad and then**__**  
**__**Find something, to make things right again**__**  
**__**It don't matter who wins out in the end**__**  
**__**You gotta try,**__**  
**__**We gotta try,**__**  
**__**Hurt Lovers, hurt so bad again**__**  
**__**Find something, to make things right again**__**  
**__**It don't matter who wins out in the end**__**  
**__**You gotta try,**__**  
**__**We gotta try**_

**When the song was finished; I heard everyone screaming and congratulating the boys on the song but I walked off but I heard Nate say my name in the microphone but I carried on walking. I got to my car but I heard Nate running after me and he managed to stop me from opening my car door. **

"**Caity…" Nate said, grabbing my hands. **

**I tried to pull away and push him away. "Stop it Nate" **

"**What's wrong?" Nate asked, gripping my hands tighter. "Please Caity…Tell me" **

"**The song…" I answered, with tears falling down my face. "The baby, the divorce, the arguments" **

**I could see the sadness in Nate eyes but he pulled me for a hug and whispered. "It was all my fault, you lost the baby because of me" Nate whispered, with tears. "The divorce, I should have fought you to stay" **

**I cried harder onto Nate and he hugged me tighter. "None of it was your fault Caity…I should have come home when you said you weren't feeling well, maybe we would still have our baby" Nate said quietly. "I wish our baby was here, I really do" **

**I pulled out of Nate hug and he pushes my hair out of face and pulls me for a passionate kiss. "I love you Caity…I don't care that you lost our baby, I don't care that you threw the divorce in my face, I don't care that we argued" **

**I could see Nate was crying along with me but I kissed him with all my passion. "Thank you Nate" I said against his soft lips. **

"**Caity…" **

"**I love Nate but it won't work between us…We been through everything" I cried quietly. **

**I could see the press in the corner of my eye; I could also feel Shane, Jason, Daniel, Amy, Mitchie and Ella not far away from us but watching. Nate pulled me in closer to him. **

"**I can't love Amy like I love you Caity…" Nate whispered with more tears down his face. "And I know you feel the same" **

"**I do Nate" I said kissing his lips.**

* * *

**I want to say things worked out for everyone but that would be wrong of me to say that because not everything did work out in the end. **

**Daniel and I broke up. He said he could never forgive and forget what I did with Nate to him; he made it clear for me to stay away from him and the kids. A fight broke out between Nate and Daniel in public but I never saw Daniel again after that fight. **

**Amy and Nate are finally getting divorced. Amy has fallen pregnant with her new man baby, there is DNA test being done but Amy knows that Nate not the father. **

**I moved back in with Nate and I fell pregnant again with his child but the doctors were telling me to get rid of it because of the problems I've got but Nate and I wanted to try again. I and Nate decide to remarry and I rejoined his producing team at Connect 3 studio but Nate didn't want to put any pressure on me and the unborn baby. **

**I was now 24 weeks pregnant, not had any signs of bleeding or any pains but the doctor saw me every fortnight to check the baby heartbeat and apparently it was a very strong heartbeat. Shane and Mitchie wedding but I was taking it easy as usual because my pregnancy was going so well I didn't want to stress myself out. **

**I was now 35 weeks pregnant and I started showing signs of early labor; the doctor had checked me over and said that I either have this baby now or it will die if I got any further. Nate and I agreed; I had emergency C-Section. Our baby girl was 5lbs and 4oz; we were both kept in for 6 weeks after that but Nate came to see us everyday. **

**Anna-Bella Rae Black. That what we decided to call her after 6 weeks of arguing what to call her.**

* * *

_**14 years later…**_

"**Come on mom" Bella called. "We gotta go" **

"**I'm coming" I said, picking up my baby, Elisa. "I've got to get Elisa all settled into the car" **

**Once I had Elisa settled in the car; I got Anna-Bella in the car. I drove to the studio to find Nate standing outside with our three boys. Nate got the boys all into the car and then told me to move from the driver seat so he could drive. **

"**I have some news" I said to Nate. **

**He sighed. "What is it?" Nate asked. "Need money for your phone bill?" **

"**No" I answered. "Actually, I've not gone over this time but I have with our children" **

**Nate looked at me with a confused face. "What?" **

**I got Nate hand and put it on my tummy. "I'm 15 weeks pregnant" **

**Nate smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. **

**So this is a happy ending…I've got 5 kids and another baby on the way: **

**Anna-Bella – 14 years old.**

**Austin – 12 years old. **

**George – 7 years old.**

**Philip – 4 years old. **

**Elisa – 4 months old.**

* * *

**Okay now this is the end LOL … "Hurt Lovers" Doesn't belong to Jonas Brothers, it belongs to Blue. **

**Please review. Thanks xx**


End file.
